The Light Behind Your Eyes
by Alessandra Crowely
Summary: They lost Superboy first. Then they lost Aqualad second. Until eventually everyone was lost.


**So, this is the first fic I have written in an extremely long time, so that might explain some of it. It is also 2:06am, and that should explain the rest (I.e. the length and maybe grammar and spelling mistakes [I apologize for those, I know how annoying they are] and the fact I'm half asleep writing this, and it's un-beta'd) anyways! I hope you enjoy The Light Behind Your Eyes.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice (sadly), nor do I own My Chemical Romance (which the song The Light Behind Your Eyes was inspiration to this story).**

* * *

They lost Superboy first, ironically enough. It was a single kryptonite tipped arrow, It shouldn't have killed him, but from the stress of all of the other injuries and the screaming in his head. He was exhausted, vulnerable. He fought bravely, pushing through everything, all the pain and foreign green stone lodged in his skin. It eventually became too much. He fell, the battle raging around him.

They lost Conner first.

They lost Aqualad second. His water bearers broken, his skin burning. The group had been separated, they had let it be separated. The first mistake. He wasn't the most experienced at melee, especially against _them_. It was fruitless, he knew that, yet he kept fighting. He knew his companion had fallen, felt it in his mind. He fought harder after that, until his body refused to answer his commands, until he had collapsed, overrun by _them_.

They lost Kaldur second.

They lost Miss Martian third. To flames, nonetheless. She had fought the bravest of them all, never faltering when she felt the first two go down. Her mind was a jumble of thoughts, feeling every emotion that her comrades were feeling, and every encouragement, every scream, every tactic. It helped her go on, she drew strength from the beautiful chaos that was her friends. She had fought the longest of them all, even when her skin was on fire, her powers draining, the swarm growing, the world fading.

They lost M'gann third.

They lost Kid Flash fourth. The sudden silence in his mind surprising him, He was pushing himself harder than he ever had before, running faster, trying to outrun _them_. When the silence hit he stumbled, just barely, he had grown accustomed to the almost constant chatter in his mind signifying everyone was well, alive. He shook his head, clearing it. _They_ were close, he could feel it. He kept on running, his lungs burning, his legs numb. He thought maybe he could make it, if he ran far enough, long enough.

They lost Wally fourth.

They lost Artemis fifth. She stood atop a building, her bow resting at her side. She knew there was no point in fighting, she had been fighting all her life. This is the one time she didn't have to. She knew from the silence in her mind that most of them were gone. She dropped to her knees, her weapon placed carelessly on the ground beside her, her head bowed. She awaited the moment everything would end, knew it would bring her the peace she had long since deserved. She closed her eyes and went willingly, peacefully.

They lost Artemis fifth.

They lost Robin sixth. They had told him to stay out of the fight. And, for once in his life he had listened. Until eventually the fight found him, consuming him in its wrath. Even though he was the most experienced out of all of them, he couldn't fight off a whole army. Even if he wanted too. God, he wanted to. He wanted to survive the battle so he could keep the memories of his team mates alive. He fought strenuously, taking out as many as he could before he was eventually devoured by the mass as well.

They lost Dick sixth.

* * *

 **So, this story can be taken in many ways, as a physical battle, a mental battle, a metaphorical battle, or not a battle at all. I interpret as each character representing a different battle being fought in their mind, and that, even though they are eventually defeated, their battle had purpose and it stood for something. I hope you had fun reading this (or not, it's not really a fun fic..) and I hope it made you think about the deeper meaning of the story :)**

 **~ Alessandra (I did get teary eyed writing this story)**


End file.
